wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Teamwork Temple
Teamwork Temple is a Pair Mini-Game in Wii Party. It takes a lot of teamwork to reach the treasure hidden deep in this temple . Work together to strike it rich! Introduction One of the players climbs onto a ladder to the upper floor as the two players walk past a slab, which closes trapping the pair and shocking them. Gameplay The two players must go through a temple with a series of puzzles. The first puzzle involves both players turning sculptures that resemble a horse or the chess piece of a knight to the same direction as the picture shown next to them. The players must press 2 to rotate the sculpture. The second puzzle involves one of the two having to move a board which traps the other. The third puzzle involves the players pressing a button that is the same colour as the flame which is in their way. Once the correct button is pressed, the flame turns into a different colour, and the previous buttons used are disabled. Both players must press the correct button four times, as there are four buttons. The fourth puzzle involves one of the players going on the end of a teeter totter, and the other player must climb the ladder next to it so they can launch the one on the end of the teeter totter. The fifth puzzle involves the players turning the sculpture to match the position of the picture next to it, just like the first puzzle. The sixth puzzle involves two more teeter totters, like the fourth one, but the player on the top floor must launch the one on the bottom floor in the fourth one. The seventh puzzle involves one of the two moving a board like in the second one. The eighth puzzle involves the players turning the sculpture again, but with two of them. The ninth puzzle involves both players walking past slabs going up and down. The tenth and final puzzle involves both players pressing a button to open a door. It's recommended for the one in front of the other to go to the one on the right side of the door, so they're not blocking the other player and they can open the door faster. Both players must press 2 at short intervals to open the door. The less they press 2, the door will close a bit. Ending If both players successfully complete the minigame, they run into the opened door and they will go into a treasure room. As they reach the stairway to the treasure, both players hi-five. Trivia *If the player uses the Dolphin emulator, they will get a close-up of a Mii's face, body and back. This occurs on other games. *When the player fails, the screen showing two Miis being sad as the word "Too Bad" appears below them. *The minigame has a few similarities to Dungeon Duos from Mario Party 4. Appearance in other games Outside of Wii Party, this minigame can be played in the 2000 PlayStation game ''Henry: Year of the Iguana ''in the Midnight Mountain level. Treasure Jungle. Category:Pair minigames Category:Minigames